


Faerie guts stain

by Ma6icki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma6icki/pseuds/Ma6icki
Summary: Fighting faeries was one of the best things to happen to Stiles Stilinski, no matter what Derek says.





	Faerie guts stain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST fanfiction, ever. So I know it's kinda crappy but I really don't want to do my homework at 10:00 pm at fricking night.  
> My alternative is this,  
> Unbeta'd (obviously) etc, if I forget to tag something please tell me!  
> Also, please feel free to tell me where any typos, grammatical errors are and leave (constructive) criticism! Thanks x

The buzzing had almost become unbearable for the wolves, Stiles had thought ahead and was now, ironically listening to stayin' alive through his earphones.  
So maybe he could've had the forethought that hey, they have better hearing, maybe I should bring them some too?  
Oh well, it was too late now anyway.  
He totally called it that they were faeries though!

"Tinkerbell! why must you feed me such lies!"

Scott frowned in confusion for a split second before another blue monster came whizzing at him, mouth open and teeth bared.

"Stiles! How are we supposed to kill them?!"  
"Pretty sure the whole claw and tooth thing works, Derek, iron too."  
"so that's why you painted our nails?" Scott paused looking at the metallic sheen on his claws, it had mostly flaked off and worn down because of the equally sparkly faerie blood.  
"Yes. Scott."  
"Are we nearly done?" Derek shouted over  
the angry communication of faeries.  
"We should be, I think I saw the queen over there." Stiles yelled in reply, gesturing vaguely to the left with his bat.

He kept swinging and the wolves kept tearing their way through the enemy, luckily these faeries were the bad eggs, most fae aren't as horrible, or that's what they deciphered from Deaton before he disappeared to meet an old friend.  
Then suddenly, the faeries just stopped.

"Hey Stiles?"  
"Yeah bud."  
"I think I just killed the queen."  
"Aww! Who's a good boy? You are!"

Scott grumbled and Derek’s eyebrows furrowed in a sign of further annoyance.

"Stiles?"  
"Mmm, Scott?"  
"What's Tinkerbell?"  
"What's Tinkerbell? What do you mean what's Tinkerbell?! She's only the best faerie companion EVER! Haven't you seen the movies?"  
"No..." Scott answers, looking ashamed, "my dad wouldn't let me..."  
"Actually I've only seen her in peter pan movies... After the fire me and Laura only-" Derek seems to realise he's sharing a happy memory by the constipated look on his face. "We didn't go to the movies often, well, I didn't at least."  
"Ok that's it! Everyone into Roscoe, we're having a marathon."  
Scott looks excited to finally see it whereas Derek looks amused, a small smirk playing in his face.  
"Roscoe?"  
"Yes Derek, Roscoe, She's a beautiful car who deserves a beautiful name."  
"You think Roscoe is beautiful?" Derek's eyebrows are tightly knit together in amusement.  
Stiles flounders, "Yes, Derek I think Roscoe is beautiful, now get in the damn- wonderful car!" He finishes by muttering about ungrateful werewolves and his Jeep's feelings.  
The car rumbled awake once Stiles started the engine.  
The car trip home was thankfully uneventful.

***

The drive home is not entertaining at the least. Scott and Derek’s eyes are stinging, the scent of faerie blood is not one to behold, but by the time Stiles unlocks his door the pungent scent of oranges and bleach is mostly gone.

“We have a problem.”  
Derek frowns and blinks away tears.  
“What?”  
“Start or end with Peter Pan?”  
“End..?”

Stiles pauses at the CD cabinet, nods once coming to a decision at his internal debate.  
“Makes sense.”  
And with that, he picks up the first movie and puts it into the player.

 

Scott falls asleep somewhere within the second movie. Snoring softly, or somewhat loudly to Derek, Stiles groans and sits up the faint rustling of fabric telling him that Stiles is going to the kitchen.  
He decides to follow.

“Hey.”  
“DEREK!” Stiles trills  
“Ah ah, what?”  
Derek has one finger in one ear and is glaring at stiles, murder brows in half form.  
“You scared me.” Stiles frowns and then adds “You need a bell. I should get you a bell.”  
“Stiles...” Derek looks exasperated before continuing “Just... what are you doing?”  
“Oh snacks.”  
“Snacks?”  
“Yeah I figur-“  
“Stiles?” Scott calls from the living room.  
“I’m here, Scott,”  
“Can I have baby carrots? They’ll keep me awake...”  
Derek looks towards Stiles, obvious confusion on his face, to which Stiles just shrugs. Scotty want baby carrots, somehow Scotty’s gonna get baby carrots. 

“Mhm, give me a minute.” Stiles responds going back to chopping the carrots.  
“Want any help?”  
“Yeah just- ah!”  
The smell of blood gets to Derek before he can ask what’s wrong.  
“Can you get the- get the first aid kit? Derek?”  
“Yeah... yeah, uh yes. Under the sink in the bathroom right?”  
Stiles just nods still clutching his hands close to his chest comically.

Derek soon finds the kit and Stiles tells him to  
“No, not those band aids, the waterproof Star Wars ones! Everyone knows those are scientifically proven to heal people faster.”  
“Stiles.” Derek growls,  
“Mm?”  
“Shut up and get the carrots, and something for me too.”  
“Alright alright, you’ll probably want beef jerky too, you weirdo. I’ll finish cutting Scott’s carrots, because he is a child, and while I’m doing that, you can get your jerky on,”  
Stiles stills, looking down at the pile of carrots and looks absolutely horrified.  
“Can we not speak of that ever?”  
“Yes.”

Derek walks out of the kitchen before he can hear whatever Stiles will try to attempt to explain with. He hears Stiles walk out, plate of carrots in hand a while after he’s gotten comfortable again.

***

"Dude, why do you smell like blood?"  
"Hm? Oh, I just cut my hand is all."

Scott frowns, apparently mulling over the idea of that,

"On what?"  
"A knife. Maybe the faeries too?"  
"Oh OK."

Stiles rues the day Peter Hale decided to make being attacked by faeries seem normal.  
And shattering his ideas on what faeries would look like.

Scott, being wonderful as always, takes one look at the plate of carrots and says  
"Do you think vegetables actually help werewolves?"  
"Yes it probably does. Now shut up and eat your carrots, so Derek can get his jerky on in peace."  
Stiles' motormouth once again helpfully provides him with a foot.  
"Nope."  
"Agreed." Scott nods like a wizened magician- Deaton, his mind helpfully supplies- and they leave it at that.

They resume the movie and Scott falls asleep almost instantly, like the faeries will come back and he has to save up energy. For the sake of sanity they all hope not.  
Pointy eared little nuisances.

"Hey... Stiles?"  
Well would you look at that? Derek Hale willingly starting a conversation.  
"Yes Derek?"  
"Thanks."  
Derek doesn't explain why he's saying thanks, Stiles thinks he doesn't need to. Thanks for helping, thanks for letting me stay, thanks for saving me those few times. Who knows?  
Certainly not Scott, who is drooling.

So many dog jokes are in his foreseeable future, or would be, considering Stiles was occupied at that moment and had quickly zipped forward to kiss the corner of Derek's mouth, chaste and instinctual.  
"Can we ignore that ever happened? Please?"  
Derek surprising looks hurt and is examining the couch's threads.  
"I mean, unless you'd want to maybe, do it again?" Wincing at his own uncertainty Stiles looks back to Derek's head to see him nodding.  
Their lips meet again, soft and comforting but also passionate and somewhat heated.

Scott wakes up to find them both with mussed hair and doesn't even bother to sniff the air if the red faces are anything to go by.  
"Finally!"  
"Scotty. Manners. Please, and you will never hear the end of it if you comment."  
Scott grumbled but says his affirmative.

Later, Stiles’ phone starts to play 'hungry like the wolf'.

"Y'ello'? Scott?"  
"Stiles! Faerie blood stains,"  
"Ooh! That's cool, what colour?"  
"Stiles," Scott whines  
"That is me yes, now answer the question."  
"Blue... Maybe teal? I don't know it's sort of sparkly too."  
"Definitely cool. Maybe try pineapple juice to remove it? I hear it breaks down the protein or something. I dunno if it'll work with faerie stains. Or if faeries are even protein based.”  
"OK, thanks man,"  
"Anything for you bud." Stiles replies before hanging up.

Derek gets two excited texts from Scott,   
'Oh, dude! Faerie guts stain!'  
And   
'Maybe it’ll tie dye my shirt?'

He hopes not. That was his favourite shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make it a one shot.  
> Everything is appreciated!  
> x

**Author's Note:**

> That wasn't so bad was it?  
> Let me know if you like it, comments & kudo appreciated!  
> Also, the faeries in this are more like Cornish pixies and miniature humans mixed than Tinkerbell.


End file.
